


Won't hurt if it does

by OSeiSan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Feels, Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OSeiSan/pseuds/OSeiSan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is not a masochist, it's just been a long time since someone cared for his well being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't hurt if it does

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [tumblr](http://www.derphale.tumblr.com). Not beta-ed.

You see, Derek is not a masochist by nature. When he was 5, at the age where Hale born werewolves just starts to actually get used to their heightened senses by running around the woods, Derek got ahead of himself and ended up having a broken rib. He was literally crying in pain when he got to his mother and he never done the same thing ever again. That being said, it was like decades ago since there was somebody who cared much to ask him if he was hurt. So no, Derek was not a masochist by nature. He just got used to not being a burden.

He kept everything to himself, a scratch, a slash, a bullet hole. He's usually so good at not minding himself that he often only notice the damage to his body after disposing the threat.

It was another "normal" weekend for Beacon Hills when a rouge omega bumped into Isaac. Isaac naturally reminded the rouge that Beacon Hills was in a neutral ground for werewolves and hunters, and if it knows better, it should immediately leave and not cause any trouble. Of course they never listen, so after a phone call from Isaac that a omega is loose in Beacon Hills, they got to work.

Derek is a tracker at best, he's the one most in tuned with his wolf in the pack that it comes naturally that Derek finds the rouge first. Now, as tracking is Derek's best, fighting-well, sadly isn't. Not that Derek is a shy flower, because being a werewolf makes you already a natural predator, it's just that he was never a aggressor. He mostly use his fighting skills at defense. The rouge, hence, is the complete opposite. They're mostly outright survival of the fittest and so again, naturally, it had beaten Derek black and blue before the pack could neutralize it.

Hey, at least Derek was distracting enough that it wasn't able to make an escape once reinforcements came in.

Once the hunters had taken over to determine proper "punishment" to the rouge, Derek was already out of the scene, heading back to his loft to metaphorically say "lick his wounds". Nobody from the pack had asked for his well being other than question how the encounter with the rouge went, and that was normal for Derek.

+

Opening the heavy door to his loft, Derek felt a sharp pain to his right chest. Normally, he would just wince and mindlessly remind himself to get checked out but the pain was a literal 'sharp' feeling. He lost a feeling to his right leg that he went sprawling forward to his loft as the door left half-way open, closed it self by sheer gravity. Derek couldn't pay attention though as he groaned, both hands clutching his chest as the pain throbbed not only from his chest now, but the sharp prickling pain started to work it's way to his shoulders, neck, and up to Derek's temple.

As if the pain wasn't enough, his phone with the shrilly tone started to ring. Telling himself to man up and swallow the blinding pain, Derek reached for his phone and checked to see if the call was important or not. Blinking the small black dots from his eyes, he focused on the name on his phone which was displaying the name "Stiles". Shit, Derek thought, he needed to take this call. With a huff of hopefully taking out the strain from his voice, Derek answered the phone with a "What."

"Whoah, dude. Just checking up on you, you disappeared?"

Another jolting pain throbbed and Derek had to bite his lips before answering, "I'm good. I'm back a t-the loft. I'm fine, is that all?" Derek can only wish his labored breaths between periods wasn't that obvious.

"Uhh, dude, you don't sound good?" Stiles' voice was now filled with confusion.

"Is that all? Stiles?" Derek almost sounded pleading, he really didn't want to stay too long in the line if he was dying that moment.

"Yeah that's-"

"Great, bye Stiles." Derek said before Stiles could go to his rambling. He brought the phone down to end the call, but Derek was not sure if Stiles was still talking or if it was his brain making weird static noises when he heard few words that consisted of, 'shit', 'know' and 'there'.

+

It felt like a decade but Derek had successfully dragged his whole being to his bed. Breathing in short breaths, he started to speculate what the fuck was making him suffer like this. It's true that the omega was focus on beating him up front but there wasn't any poison like wolfsbane that got between them for Derek to feel this way.

A few seconds in that train of thought, Derek admitted to himself that the pain wasn't going away and that any attempts for calling for help has already left the window when he discarded his phone near his loft doors. Closing his eyes and forcing himself to not waste his last breaths, Derek couldn't stop thinking how ironic his death would be. But that doesn't matter now, at least he knew that the loft would be taken care of by Isaac once he's gone and he long ago wired his accounts to the pack's if ever something like his death would occur.

The sharp pains wasn't going away, if anything, it was rapidly increasing every breath Derek took. Derek just took it all, just bit his lips so much he felt warm liquid but he couldn't-shit he couldn't smell nor taste anything anymore. It would probably be the reason why before the pain became to much that he blacked out, he didn't notice of another presence in the room.

+

When Derek woke up, his first thought was something like 'Huh, so you are conscious when you die' but when he saw Deaton suddenly appear over the blinding light his eyes were fixed at, he couldn't help but snort.

"Something funny, Derek?" Deaton gave one of his little smiled as he did a small check up with Derek.

"Nothing." Derek croaked and so Deaton passed him a glass of water with straw. After drinking a few sips, Derek spoke again, "So, how long before they found me blacked out?"

Deaton looked curious at that question, "Found you?"

"Uh, yeah, I wasn't with anyone when that... thing.. happened."

"First, the 'thing' was just an old injury having a relapse because of your new injury. It was too deep that your body couldn't heal it without blocking your lungs, so you blacked out by loosing air." Derek just nodded to whatever Deaton just said, "And second, Stiles found you before you blacked out."

Well, that made it more confusing. "What? Stiles wasn't there."

"No, I suppose he wasn't there.. at first." Fucking Deaton with this cryptic answers. Before Derek could interrogate him more though, Derek felt his senses come back to him slowly that only then he noticed the number of people waiting outside the room where he was kept in. Deaton noticed and said, "They've been waiting all night."

"The pack?" Derek asked dumbly, because who else would it be?

Deaton just smiled at him and started to take some medical equipment with him to the door, leaving but not without turning back to stare at Derek to say, "Next time you decide to fight an omega or just fight generally, look for me right after. No exceptions."

"But-"

"I'm not the only one who implemented that rule, Derek." Derek would know, if something like this was decided for him, it would be because it was the whole pack's decision. Fuck. With that Deaton disappeared and the pack started flooding in.

"Derek! Why didn't you-" That would be the true alpha.

"You should have called someon-" Isaac, right there.

"You're stupid-" Lydia.

There was a couple of more comments before a clear voice beside him said, "Dude, you had me fucking worried so much I thought I was going to black out with you." Stiles brown eyes was starring up to him with so much worry that Derek felt ashamed for the whole thing.

"I'm sorry." Derek mumbled to the pack.

He expected a lot of scolding but what he didn't expect was to be in the middle of a group hug. Derek was surprised for a moment before snuggling in with the pack.

"Dude, next time, you tell us if there's something wrong." Scott said, well, there was a hint of worry and command. Typical.

"Yeah, we were so freaking worried, like you disappeared before we could regroup." Erica sniffed, she was a bit pissed at him, Derek could feel but only because she cared.

_Holy shit_ , Derek had to blink. They _cared_.

"Yeah! So, I proposed as a rule-" Stiles gave everyone at the pack and eye to eye moment before continuing, "-whenever you involved yourself in a fight or any remotely bodily harm, we order you to see Deaton." With that a lot of heads where nodding and Derek's was the only one shaking.

"Please don't-" Derek started only to be cut off by Allison.

"Derek, you can't fight us about this." She said with a smile that had to be the most threatening she could muster with dimples.

Derek could only sigh, because like he said, he was never a masochist, especially now?-he had a pack that cared for him.


End file.
